Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: The Winter Soldier is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: While trying to get adjusted to the 21st century, Steve Rogers, who is now working for SHIELD faces a new enemy called the Winter Soldier. To make matters worse, SHIELD as been compromised. Captain America, Black Widow, Jaden, Jeffrey and the team must find out what's going on before Trivia *Aqua, May, B.E.N, Tammy, DJ, Lea, Discord, Wander, Sylvia, officially become Avengers in this Adventure. *Zola's algorithm also targeted Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, BarfBelch, Stoick, Gobber, Megamind, Minion, Nico And Pedro, Edmond the Cat, Merida, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Dr. Hutchinson, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, Ariel, Genie, Bambi, Jim, Axel, Aster, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, Missy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, *A reference to Jaden's Adventures of War Games is made. Scenes Reunion with the Captain *(Steve Rogers is outside jogging faster than other people) *(Nearby, The Justice Guardians arrive and see him) Suspicion again *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps* *Jaden: Hey, Winged Kuriboh. What's up? *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps* *Jaden: Huh? You say there's you sense something dark in S.H.I.E.L.D? How can that be? *Jeffrey: What? *Ruby Carbuncle: *growls* *Jesse: What? "We can't trust everyone here?" Relax, Ruby. I know S.H.I.E.L.D. has lied to us before in the past, but they're still our allies. And they've helped us before. So I trust them. * Baby Tiragon: *growls softly* *Jeffrey: What do you mean "there's a plot to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D."? * Xion: But.... Who? Who's planning to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D? * Baby Tiragon: *growls softly* * Xion: You don't know yet? *Baby Tiragon: *shakes it's head "no"* *(Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle see each other again and start fighting) *Jaden: *rolls his eyes* There they go again.... *(Baby Tiragon stops their fighting) *Jesse: How DOES he do it, Jeffrey?! * Zola lives?! *Zola: Yuki, Jaden. Born 1993. *Jaden: ...! That...... That's right.... *Zola: Dragonheart, Jeffrey. Born 1991. *Jeffrey: ...Yeah. But...how did...? *Black Widow: It's some kind of recording. *Zola: I am not a recording, fräulein! I may not be the man I was when the captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am... *shows a picture of himself on another monitor* *Jaden: ....! What the-?! *Jeffrey: What?! * May: The computer..... it's talking to us!! *B.E.N.: It's alive!!! *Jesse: I know that voice.... *Xion: So do i... * Jeffrey: ........ Zola. *Aqua: You know him, dear? *Jeffrey: Unfortunately, yes. *Tammy: Friend of yours? * Xion: No. * Captain America: Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years. *Aqua: Oh, my... *Zola: First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you, I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind however, that was worth saving on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain. *Batty: *gulps* Okay. I'm scared now. *Atticus: Freaky.... *Fluttershy: Oh...my... *Captain America: How did you get here? *Zola: Invited. *Jeffrey: What? *Black Widow: It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D recruited German scientists with strategic values. *Zola: They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own. *Captain America: HYDRA died with the Red Skull. *Rainbow Dash: That's right! You guys were nothing without him! *Zola: "Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place." *Alexis: What? Are you saying HYDRA still existed.... without the Red Skull?! *Xion: *gasps* *DJ: How.... is that possible? *Jeffrey: It can't be. * Captain America: Prove it. * Zola: Accessing archive. *shows images on another monitor* HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed. *DJ: *gulps* *Black Widow: That's impossible, S.H.I.E.L.D would have stopped you. *Zola: Accidents will happen. (The computer screen shows that HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark making it look like a car accident''.'') * Twilight: *gasps* Tony's parents... * Beetles: ..... *to Discord* Did you know about this? *Discord: I didn't. I truly didn't. Bucky?!? *(C.A. removes the Winter Solider's mask) *Jaden: ...! *gasps* It..... it can't be.... *Jeffrey: ...! ...What? *Alexis: ...! No... Impossible!!! * Xion: *gasps* * C.A.: Bucky? * Winter Soldier: Who the hell is Bucky? * Beetles: ...! What?!? * Jeffrey: He doesn't remember who he is. * Aqua: Jeffrey..... You know who he is too?! *Jeffrey: We met him once before. Long story. *Jesse: Bucky?! Don't your recognize us?! * It's Fury! *(The team walks in and to their surprise.... Nick Fury is lying on a bed) *Nick Fury: About damn time.... *Brain: *screams* It's the ghost of Nick Fury!!!! *Xion: No, uncle Brain. He's not a ghost. *Jaden: I don't believe this!!! You're alive, Nick?!? *Jeffrey: But how?! *Nick Fury: Tetradoxine B: reduces the pulse to one heartbeat a minute. Banner made it for his stress-related issues. It didn't go well for him, but we found uses for it. *Jaden: *angrily* How could you do this to us?! You scared us, Nick!! * Jeffrey: Where have you been?! * Maria Hill: We've been hiding here. * Jeffrey: Do you have any idea what we have been through?!? * Alexis: You scared us Nick! We really thought you were dead!!! *Aqua: Don't do that again!!! *Nick Fury: I had to fake my death to keep the enemy of my trail. *Jeffrey: You had us worried, Fury. *Xion: We were so sad when we thought you died. *Aqua: They're right. *Tammy: And just when some of us started to get to know you... * DJ: Yeah. Then all of this happens. Avengers Initiation *Xion: *gently pets Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs happily* *Nick Fury: Before we go any further, it's time for your initiation. *DJ: Really....? *Nick Fury: *nods* *Jaden: Sweetness! Your moment has finally arrived guys! *Aqua: *smiles* *Lea: About time. *Steve: Your initiation was planned for a later time, but because of what's happening, the time has come now. *May: We're ready. *Nick Fury: You all understand what is about to happen. There will be times when you'll ask yourselves what will you be prepared to do. *Aqua: We're willing to take that risk. *Nick Fury: ...Very well. Then as of right now, you are now Avengers. *Tammy: WOO-HOOOOO!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Lea: *smiles* This is gonna be fun. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua back on the lips* *Jaden: *smiles* Way to go, big sis! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, little brother. *DJ: *smiles* This is so cool! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *May: *smiles* I'm so happy right now! *Discord: *laughs* *B.E.N: HUZZAH!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Superhero films Category:Live-action/animated films